


Disgraceful

by romeoreos



Category: Kitchen Nightmares RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoreos/pseuds/romeoreos





	Disgraceful

Finally... The day was here. You sat on your couch, you could feel the jitters running through your body, god you just couldn't wait. Speak of the devil. You heard the doorbell, and immediately hopped up, making your way quickly to the door; not so quickly to make it look like you were excited of course. Just slow enough to make it seem like you hadn't been waiting three hours for this very moment.

You open the door, and there he was... Chef Ramsay. All of your blood rushed to your cheeks- He was really, actually here! In your home! Or, almost in your home. You step aside, and let him in. He compliments you on your beautiful home, and you beam in delight, and lead him to your kitchen, your prized kitchen. You valued it more then any other room in your home, and the fact that your idol, Gordon Ramsay, was going to step in it, and see it with his very eyes made your heart do flips.

Gordon stood in the doorway of your kitchen, a hand to his chin as he eyed it. He quickly went to work in inspecting it. First the stove... The microwave, your other appliances, the floor, the counter... The cupboards... And lastly, the appliance you were most proud of... Your refrigerator. You were so, so proud of it. Your refrigerator is your baby. It was so valuable to you.

You watched the chef as he opened it, inspecting it from the inside out. Then he closed it, with a sullen look on his face, as he turned to face you. Suddenly, you felt this intense worry... Did your idol, the love of your life, Chef Gordon Ramsay, not like your beloved kitchen appliance?

"Your refrigerator... Is an utter disgrace." There was a hint of disgust in his voice, and you could feel your knees weaken as your body begins to rack with sobs.

"B-But, C-Che-f-f-ff-f R-Ramsay-!" You stuttered and howled between weeps. Gordon shook his head, and stepped closer to you, pulling you into an embrace. He held you like this for a while, and all you could do was hug him back, gripping the fabric of his shirt, your hands tight fists, as you cried into his chest. He left you that day. You never saw him again, but you will always have fond memories of him. One day, one day you wish he would come back, and call your refrigerator a disgrace again.


End file.
